The planned experiments are all directed at exploring two propositions: (1) that properties of a circadian organization change systematically as a function of age; that these changes specifically include change in the mutual phasing of constituent rhythms in the organization; and (2) that such change is a feature of the "aging process" as such. Mice and cockroaches are the principal experimental animals.